


Swanna's Chosen One

by hanamits



Series: The Dex Holders Family Gatherings [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, agencyshipping - Freeform, as usual, oh my, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/pseuds/hanamits
Summary: "What is that game, you ask? Well, this is a game where ー" Blue stopped to hiccup, and then continued. "We use this Swanna toy newly released by the renowned toy store of Unova, Pokettel. Kids use this toy for totally simple games, but we use this toy for 'meaningful games'." Blue made a menacing grin, and an invisible jolt went down everyone's spine.What happened when Blue made the Dex Holders play 'Swanna's Chosen One' during their gathering?





	Swanna's Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> HAHHAHAHAH i wish you like it.

"Aaaaand, tonight's game would be Swanna's Chosen One!!" Blue declared loudly after hitting the floor with her empty Jack Daniel's bottle. A shade of pink is spread over her face, expressly showing that the auburn-haired lady is drunk.

  
Her juniors from all over the regions stared at her with confused yet vigilant expressions. They have gone through several "family" gatherings with the other Dex Holders, and most of it ended up with i-dare-you games.

  
And the family gatherings always end up that way if Blue, one of their utmost seniors ー the oldest, frankly said ー is overly drunk. Some of them even ended up in extremely embarrassing ways.

  
Unfortunately, today's gathering didn’t go as everyone hoped so. Blue somehow already brought several bottles of Jack Daniel's trademark whiskies, and... the lady drank quite a lot.  
  
_Better brace myself_ , almost everyone thought inwardly as they watch their senior anxiously.

  
"What is that game, you ask? Well, this is a game where ー" Blue stopped to hiccup, and then continued. "We use this Swanna toy newly released by the renowned toy store of Unova, Pokettel. Kids use this toy for totally simple games, but we use this toy for 'meaningful games'." Blue made a menacing grin, and an invisible jolt went down everyone's spine.

  
"Senpai.. I have work tomorrow." Crystal squeaked helplessly and covered her face with both of her hands.

  
Blue let out a roaring laughter, which subsided due to an unexpected hiccup. "What's with all of you? You think this is a drinking game? Truth to be told, not at all!"

  
"Because you always force us to play drinking games, Blue." Green replied flatly. Despite that, a faint trace of vigilance can be seen over his face. “It can’t be helped that they think you’ll make them play drinking games again.”

 

“Yeah, senpai is right!” Sapphire exclaimed affirmatively. “I once was told off by my dad because I heavily reeked of whisky! I even had to ask for Crystal-senpai’s help to confirm to my dad that I didn’t do it purposefully.”

"Chill, guys, seriously." Blue said merrily. "Once I press this button, the Swanna will do a rotation, and whoever the Swanna stops at, will be the one who holds a single rose in their mouth." Blue stopped to hiccup, and she held up a hand when one of her juniors, Sapphire, opened her mouth to protest. "And the person pointed by Swanna's left wing will be the person to take that rose from the first person's mouth.”

 

"I'm out." Silver immediately stated. "I feel like puking."

 

"Oh no, of course. No one is able to escape this ordeal!" Blue laughed and hiccuped once again. "Let's begin the game!"

  
In spite of everyone's protest, Blue pressed the button, and the Swanna made a quick rotation. Everyone held their breath as they watch the Swanna rotate.

  
The Swanna began to slow down, and made its stop when the beak is in the direction of Silver.

  
"Shit." was the only thing which the redhead managed to let out.

  
"And the one to take the rose will beee..." Blue's gaze moved swiftly. "Pearl!"

  
"Oh shit, not really the best pair-up, isn't it, Senpai?" Pearl stuttered with a smile of surrender.  
  
"Come on, show me what you've got!" Blue let out another roaring laughter.

  
Silver sighed and succumbed when Blue put a rose in his mouth. Pearl proceeded and clearly aimed for the end of the stick. Silver shuddered when his cheek was touched by Pearl's.  
  
After a minute, the junior finally succeeded to take the rose away from his senior.

  
"Well, I think that was too easy, wasn't it?!" Blue hit the floor once again using her bottle, with her lips curling up to another meaningful smirk. "New rule: you have to take it from the middleー no taking it from the end of it!"

  
"You mean we have to kiss the person holding it?!" Gold threw open his hands widely, his mouth forming a perfect O. "That's gross, but I like it!"

  
Crystal made a loud sigh and smacked the guy's back. "You pervert."

  
"I'll make sure you're the other one, baby!" Gold reached for Crystal's cheek, but the lady smacked it away immediately. "Aww, even when married, I'm still rejected!"

"Sssh, don't go all bragging about your marriage, will you?" Blue retorted. "Since I, too, want to get married!"

  
"If you do, then stop drinking." Green replied as he takes away the bottle Blue's been holding.  
  
"Shut up!"

  
White giggled. "Senpai, wasn't that statement kind of connotative?"

  
"I think he'd marry you if you stop drinking." Platinum added with a small laugh.

  
"Oh guys, please." Green held up a hand. Despite the response, a faint trace of pink is visible over his cheeks.

  
"Let's continue, then!!" Blue pressed the button once again, and the Swanna began rotating once again. After rotating for several seconds, it slowed down and made its stop when its beak is facing Black.

  
"Our newly revived member!!" Blue clapped with a chipper laugh. "And the other.. wow, fated indeed! White!"

  
"Whaaat?" White eyed Black, to see that the guy is blushing hard and avoiding her gaze. "It'll make us awkward.."

  
"Awkward my ass." Gold fetched the rose from Pearl and shoved it to Black's mouth. "Right away, baby!"

  
White inhaled, and then exhaled as she tries to maintain her cool. She leaned forward towards Black who kept his eyes closed.

  
It's the first time White's this close to Black, and she is measly surprised with the fact that Black's face is absolutely clean. It's as if he is the one who works in the art-related section instead.

"Prez, you're taking too long." Black stated, eyes somehow already open. (Then.. did he realize the fact that I was examining his face instead?! White thought) The guy took the rose away, pulled White closer and then placed a haste kiss on the lady's mouth. Thereafter, Black put the rose in her mouth. "There, all done."

  
"Heeeey, you're violating the rules!!" Blue protested. "However, that was quite a show, wasn't it, guys?! Hey, Black, White, I guess you two have some unfinished business here."

  
White, all crimson, hastily raised a hand. "Senpai, no ー"

  
"Hahahaha! Okay, okay, let's move on. Your face is so cute when you're blushing, though, White!"

  
White sighed, and then turned her gaze to her phone when it vibrated. She just received a message, with the letters printed on it.. **Black**.

  
_A rendezvous after all of this in your room, how bout it?_

  
White smirked as she types to reply.

 

-


End file.
